


Hopeful Dreams

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [27]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Another dream story, Gen, The Plot Thickens, does Bendy really hate Henry?, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: It seems to be yet another typical morning at Joey Drew Studios. And yet… something doesn’t feel right. Maybe Bendy knows if something is up?





	Hopeful Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve hinted to this story in a few of my recent works, so here it is. And yes, it’s another strange dream story for Henry in this series.
> 
> This takes place after Little Miracles Station, the one-shot where “Bendy” finds Henry sleeping in a station.
> 
> Lyrics from Bendy and the Ink Machine by Kyle Allen are used in this one-shot cause it seems that in these kinda stories for Pulling Strings, I like to include songs.
> 
> On with the fic!

Henry unlocked the front door, stepping inside as the rain outside came down hard. He frowned, shaking out his umbrella on the front step, it was only just barely dry by the awning above the front door. He closed the door as he stepped inside, before removing his jacket. He noticed that the lights were on, but it was as quiet as a grave.

Hm, either someone forgot to turn off the lights when leaving (most likely Wally), or a Toon had left them on before going to bed.

He chuckled softly to himself as he moved to his office, setting his wet coat on the back of his chair, leaving his umbrella to lean against a wall. A glance at his watch, and Henry saw that it was just a little past four thirty in the morning. Henry couldn’t sleep, sure, he got about two or so hours in, but he felt like he needed to come to the studio, like something needed him here.

The animator figured it was the animation he hadn’t gotten a chance to finish last night when Norman made him go home, knowing that Henry would work himself into exhaustion if left unsupervised. Henry let out a soft chuckle again and shook his head, he needed a coffee.

Before he could leave his office to go to the break room on the other side of the building, he heard the pitter-patter of feet coming his way. “Henry!” Came the happy, lively voice of Henry’s favorite demon. Bendy peeked his head around the corner, seeing his creator at his desk. “Whatcha doin’ here so early? The sun ain’t even up yet!”

Henry smiled and opened his arms up, watching as Bendy happily took the silent invitation to run over and practically climb up Henry, hugging onto him tightly. “Couldn’t sleep, kid.” Henry replied, putting his arms around Bendy.

“Ah, same here! Couldn’t get comfy, so I decided to give mahself a tour of da studio, for da umpteenth time.” The Toon laughed. “This place sure is borin’ when everyone is gone or asleep.”

“Sorry, well, you have me now.” Henry replied, smiling at Bendy. “Is that good enough?”

“Yeah! It’s always good! Whatcha wanna do?”

Henry gave a shrug. “Well, I wanted to work on my scene that I didn’t finish yesterday.”

“Can I watch?!”

He nodded, shifting Bendy in his arms a little. “Yeah, you can watch, you usually do. But first, I wanna make some coffee, gotta have fuel for this, ya know?”

Bendy’s smile faltered a bit, but it came back, too big, too forced. “Okay! Go get coffee!”

Henry had noticed the change in his expression but decided not to question it. “Uhh… alright.” He blinked, walking out of the office. He stepped into the quiet work space outside of his office, hearing only the dripping of water somewhere in the building.

Was a pipe leaking? Maybe there was a leak in the ceiling? Joey needed to fund some repairs here, or at least give Thomas better pay so he will be willing to fix things without wanting to just throw a wrench at Joey’s thick head.

The silence in the studio was uncomfortable as Henry glanced around, something… was off here. He glanced at Bendy, who looked like he wanted to say something, but he was so unsure.

They turned a corner, to head down the hall leading to the break room, both were stunned to see writing on the wall.

“’Dreams… come true…?’ Henry? That… wasn’t there before.” Bendy whispered.

“No, it wasn’t… did one of the others do this?”

Bendy shook his head. “No, I just came down this hall to see you! This wasn’t there, and Alice and Boris are sleeping!”

Both creator and creation looked at one another. “… Do you think… someone is here?” Henry asked, glancing down the hallway, seeing that it was dark near the end of it, where the Ink Machine sat. As if on cue, a light flicked on, shining under the door of a room.

Carefully, Henry made his way over, jiggling the handle of the door, finding it to be locked. The faint sound of a radio began to play from inside of the room.

“Do ya think da wirin’ in this place is on the fritz or somethin’?” Bendy asked, glancing around. “I noticed dat there was some strange feelin’ in this place… but I dunno what it is… felt it when I was headin’ over to ya, like… we’re not alone? Ya know what I mean?”

“Let’s… just get my coffee and get back to my office. Or you can go back to my office and I’ll get the coffee.”

“Nah-uh!” Bendy shook his head. “Not if there’s somethin’ weird goin’ on in dis here place! I’m not gonna let anythin’ happen to you, not while I’m around!”

Henry looked at Bendy, seeing… something in Bendy’s eyes. He couldn’t explain it, in those inked eyes, he could see a spark of something, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. He sighed, giving a nod and a small smile. “Alright, you can help me out, but stay close, okay?”

“Okay!” Bendy gave a thumbs up as they started to make their way down the hall. They looked at the part of the hall, shadowed in darkness. Neither wanted to go there… so they turned down the hall and made their way to the break room.

As Henry walked, they noticed the dripping was getting louder, and it sounded like there was more dripping. “Is the ceiling leaking?”

“I dunno, maybe?” Bendy shrugged, glancing around, before letting out a scream when a loud bang echoed in the hall. The human and the Toon stared at the chunk of ceiling that laid on the ground, dust settling. “What… just happened…?”

“This place is fallin’ apart.” Henry sighed, shaking his head. “Joey doesn’t know how to take care of anythin’”

“You could say that again…” Bendy growled, glowering at the board. Henry raised an eyebrow, wondering if there was a double-meaning to that.

They moved to the break room, shocked to find it gutted out, replaced with… totems? And objects? Henry shuddered violently, having a strange feeling of déjà vu for some reason. “What is all of this?” He asked, looking at the items, just… every day things in the office. The pump was in place, that was normal since Joey had it installed for the machine, but the rest of this?

Bendy slipped from Henry’s hold, looking at the object. “They’re… to appease the gods.” He said, as if he knew what they were. But there was a look on his face, a conflicted look…

“Bendy…” Henry started, before hearing something, from outside of the room. They looked at one another before looking out into the hall, shocked to see a Bendy cutout standing there. “Who put this here?!” Henry said without thinking, yet he felt like he had said something like that when he had encountered a cutout before, just like this.

Wait, what?

Before Henry could do anything else, Bendy looked scared, before dashing off, screaming in terror. Henry was confused, until he looked beyond the cutout, and saw into an office, seeing a horrible sight.

Boris… strapped to a table, his chest sliced open, his eyes were crossed out. Ink was leaking from the ceiling and the animator swears that he had encountered this before, but… but that wasn’t there last night! What is going on?!

And… why does he feel like he has some sort of idea as to why things are messed up here…

Henry frowned deeply, turning away from the horrific sight, and rushed after Bendy, heading down the main hall. “Bendy! Bendy, where did you go?!” He called out, trying to spot the little demon anywhere. He hoped whatever was happening n the studio didn’t affect Bendy.

He felt a cold touch against his back as he passed by the darkened room for the Ink Machine. Glancing back, Henry saw nothing but darkness. He looked at it suspiciously, before hearing a creaking sound behind him. Turning around, Henry saw that the room with the light on was now open, the door slowly swinging outward, casing light into the hall.

Carefully, the animator approached, looking inside. The radio came to life, playing a jaunty tune before someone begins to sing an… oddly specific set of lyrics.

_These pipes that flow from the ink machine, give life to our little friend moving on the screen._

_He’s got two pointy horns and can be seen moving in the halls behind the scenes._

_He’s listening and always moving, following and choosing, standing and improving._

_Then one day you pulled the spring and you re-animated our little bendy._

Henry stared at the radio, not even noticing that the shadows of the end of the hall began to creep about on the walls, as if they were getting closer. No, the human was distracted by this strange song, what did it mean? He didn’t remember this song ever being made, it didn’t even sound like Sammy singing.

_Bendy and the ink machine_

_In a way you’ve never seen._

_Bendy and the ink machine._

_Better watch out or he’ll make you scream!_

There was a loud click, and Henry look towards the Ink Machine room, shocked to see the light on, with one figure standing inside. It was… it was Bendy…! He was just standing there, looking rather… limp, as ink started to drip from his forehead, his eyes closed. He looked unconscious, but why was he standing?

“Bendy?” Henry began to approach as the music continued to play, but just as he stepped into the room, Bendy’s began to move.

 _“The creators, they lied to us, created us for the Gods.”_ He started, the music still playing down the hall. _“To please them and make things right and settle up all the odds.”_

His eyes opened, and he looked terrified as something moved behind him, still singing. _“We were never supposed to exist in this dimensional plane.”_ It took Henry just seconds to realize the thing moving behind him was Bendy’s shadow, forming into the shape of a deformed Bendy, with glowing, yellow, pin-prick eyes. The body was distorted, limbs twisted wrong, his horns were off-model, hell, the whole appearance of this second Devil Darlin’ was off-model!

And Henry knew exactly who this was…

 ** _“Now we suffer it’s all your fault and you will know our pain.”_** The shadow sang as it shoved Bendy towards Henry, who was quick to grab the frightened Toon as the radio fritzed out down the hall, dying.

“… W-what’s going on…?” Henry asked, his voice weak as he stared at the shadow, who now had a mouth of sharp, white teeth.

A small whine came from Bendy, as he clutched at his right eye, ink dripping down his face and between his fingers. “Henry… Henry, listen to me! This is a dream, but it’s one I’ve jumped into!”

“What?” The human stared down at him, confused, and alarmed.

“I’m Bendy, your Bendy! Da one you drew an’ animated, an’ loved like your own flesh an’ blood!” Bendy said, a determined look in his eye. “The ink the me in da real world gave you when you fell into the lower levels, when he revived you from death, all da ink you’ve accidentally consumed here, it’s allowin’ me to talk to you in your dream! Just like before!”

Henry blinked, staring at him in confusion. “What… do you mean…?”

Bendy frowned, glancing behind himself at the shadow, before looking back at Henry, removing his hand to show the animator a very off-model eye! “Henry, listen to me, I’m the li’l bit of hope left in Bendy dat’s been locked away by… incidents. I’m the hope dat knows you’re gonna save us! The creators, the humans, lied to us, but I know you never did, even… even if the me in the real-world thinks you’re the one who ruined his life! But I know you can help him, me, and the others, that you can free us from this place!”

There was that look in Bendy’s eye, like before, that strange spark. Was it… hope? Cartoon characters were much more expressive than humans, so Henry wouldn’t put it past him to actually, literally show a spark of hope in his eyes.

The shadow roared, moving towards them, its shape changing to become more human-like. Though completely black outside of the eyes and mouth, it had a very familiar shape… like that of J-

“Save us! Save me, Henry! Make me know that my hope is not in vain, remind me why I wanted to find ya to fix all of this! Remind me that you’re not da bad guy in this! Don’t let Joey get away with what he’s done to me an’ our friends! _I don’t want to be da monster anymore!_ ” Bendy shoved Henry, hard, and the man gasped as he tumbled to the floor.

“Gah!” Henry sat up, blinking, noticing that he was… he was in the Heavenly Toys factory, having fallen out of a Little Miracles Station that he had taken a nap in earlier. Sitting up, Henry scratched at his head, that was… a strange dream… what did it mean?

A soft squeak got his attention after he shifted his legs, noticing he had put one of them on top of a Bendy toy he had grabbed. Picking it up, Henry looked at the smiling toy, a small smile coming to his own face, before he remembered the last of the dream.

_Save us! Same me, Henry! Make me know that my hope is not in vain!_

“You want me to save you? From Joey? Or… from yourself?” He asked the toy before sighing, standing up. He put the toy into his pocket before picking up his weapon, glancing around. He was alone, no searchers, or deformed Toons in sight, how lucky to have been able to nap for a bit without being found.

It was nice to have napped, but he had a task to continue, and a wolf to check on. Though a little part of him told him that Boris was fine, but he wasn’t sure why he believed that. With a sigh, Henry began his task of going to look for more of the thick searchers, since he was sure “Alice” was mad at him for vanishing for a bit.

\--

“Bendy” twitched awake, fumbling before he fell into the ink that coated the floor of his little room. He sat up quickly, shaking off the excess ink on his face from the fall.

He had taken a break, letting Henry rest and deciding not to torment the angel for a bit, and went to the devil’s room to do so. He hadn’t even noticed he had dozed off, until he was awoken by that bizarre dream he had.

He wasn’t one for dreaming, or at least remembering his dreams outside of nightmares, but he sure as heck remembered this one! He had been a regular Toon again, happy to see Henry, what was that about?! And then… that shadow, that looked so much like the Ink Demon form he currently possessed, before it turned into…

“Bendy” remembered the images, but what did he say? He couldn’t remember anything he said to Henry, but it seemed like it was important? But… but what was it? And why did he feel better about having said whatever it was?

He growled, scratching at his head, before connecting with his cutouts in the factory, wanting to see what Henry was doing. He was surprised to see that the animator was awake, heading up the stairs to the workshop.

Ah, he’s awake now! Excellent, time to forget that dream nonsense, Henry’s awake, so they can ‘play’ now!

He’d worry about whatever that dream was later, after he gave Henry a hard time.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write a one-shot where “Bendy” unconsciously shares a dream with Henry cause of their connection with the ink, but “Bendy” doesn’t know what it was he said because Joey’s magic he used on him is preventing him. But there’s this tiny bit of “Bendy” that’s aware, at least. However, in Henry’s other dreams with Bendy, that’s “Bendy” giving him those warnings and messages, he wants Henry to stay alive during their ‘game’, but he’s not asking him to save him. Well, at least not consciously. 
> 
> Sorry this seems rushed though, it was hard for me to figure out how I wanted to put this into words, and it went through a lot of re-writes. I was gonna just scrap this idea, but I had made mention to Henry having a strange dream after sleeping in the station and listening to the Bendy and the Ink Machine song really got me thinking on the idea again.
> 
> Also, the next one-shot is connected to this one in a way, so it helps to have the context written out.
> 
> Hopefully I’ll be able to update more, but it’s hard to write with limited ideas and my final semester is kicking my tail bone something bad, so updates and new stories are gonna be scattered about.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to kudos and comment! :D


End file.
